


New Year's Bangin' Eve

by KissTheWind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Committed Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, I mean there's sort of a plot? The plot is the porn., New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no condoms because they're monagamous and Clarke's on birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheWind/pseuds/KissTheWind
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke want to ring in 2018 the right way.





	New Year's Bangin' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This idea (and title) came from my friend, April7739. Thank you for the idea, and I'm sorry if this is trash. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, this was written a bit last minute, and I kind of edited as I went. So if I missed anything, I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've written anything other than school stuff, but I love constructive criticism. I want to get back into more fic writing, and any advice would be welcome. 
> 
> Happy 2018, everyone!

“So we ended up passing out around 11:30, and we couldn’t ring in 2017 properly,” Clarke said as she brought her mug to her lips.

Raven laughed as she set her own mug down. “And the way you ring in the New Year is supposed to dictate how the rest of the year goes, although that didn’t end up happening to you. You and Bellamy may have missed out on ringing in 2017 the _proper_ way, but your 2017 was by no means lacking in that department, if what you both tell me is true.”

“Oh no, what we tell you is true. He and I aren’t missing out on time together, but it’s the principle of the matter. This year we’re ringing it in with a bang come hell or high water.” Clarke gathered the mugs and carried them into the kitchen.

“Pun intended,” Raven replied as she slipped on her jacket.

“Oh, totally intended.” Clarke opened her arms, and Raven moved into the hug easily. “Thanks for stopping by. I’ll see you at the party tomorrow.”

“Don’t forget to bring your 2018 glasses, and remember that there’s limited street parking by Miller’s place. I know his neighbor is throwing a party, too, so you and Bellamy should get there early.”

“We will. Bye, Raven,” Clarke said. She opened the door, and she waved as Raven walked toward the staircase at the end of the hall. Clarke closed the door, and she headed straight for the couch. If she was going to stay up tomorrow night to ring in 2018 with Bellamy, then she figured she needed all the advance sleep she could get.

\----

Clarke kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes until Bellamy would get home from the gym. They were supposed to leave for the party at 8 o’clock, but it was already 7:15, and Bellamy hadn’t so much as texted to let her know his status. _He better be already showered and ready to change,_ she thought. She heard the lock turning, and she stood to greet him.

“Hey,” he said, dropping his duffel on the table and kissing her quickly. “Sorry I’m late. There was tons of traffic over by the school. Don’t worry—I just need to change, and then we can go.”

She nodded and followed him into their bedroom. She watched as he traded his casual attire for a button-up shirt and slacks. She adjusted her dress and fixed her lip gloss as he slipped on a nice pair of dress shoes, nodding at him in the mirror.

“All ready?” he asked.

Clarke nodded, undoing his top button as she kissed him lightly. “Keep that open.” She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the front door, grabbing her purse as she unlocked it. “You’re driving, right?” she asked, resting her head on his shoulder as he took the keys from her and locked the door behind them.

“Yes, I’m driving. Remember, though, not too much alcohol for either of us. We’re trying to stay awake, and booze makes us sleepy if we have too much.” He opened the car door and let her climb in before closing it behind her.

“Oh, trust me. There is nothing that can stop me this time. You and I are having sex to ring in 2018 if it’s the last thing we ever do.”

“That’d be a pretty great way to go.”

\----

“Forty minutes to go!” Murphy announced from the kitchen.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, who stood by the stairs talking to Monty. As if he could sense her gaze, Bellamy looked back at her, raising his eyebrows.

She winked at him. There were less than forty minutes until they escaped upstairs. She felt herself flush at the thought. They’d been together for just under two years, and they had learned a lot about each other in that time, both in and out of the bedroom. Bellamy and Clarke knew each other practically backward and forward, but there were still things they hadn’t done. Clarke thought that maybe 2018 might be the time to try those things. _Not tonight, though,_ Clarke reminded herself. _Tonight is just supposed to be fun. Not nerve-wracking or experimental, which could always end badly._ She picked up her red solo cup from the table, taking a swig of her drink.

“Hey,” Raven said, approaching her. “Come dance with me and Maya.” She grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her to the back room, where there was more space and Jasper had hooked up his speakers. Clarke slid her free arm around Maya’s back, pulling her into a side hug.

“Having fun?” Clarke asked. She wasn’t particularly close with Maya, but the girl was always friendly, if a bit shy at times. She felt a bit of responsibility for making sure the younger girl was enjoying herself.

Maya nodded. “Yeah, although I can’t seem to locate my boyfriend. He disappeared as soon as he finished setting up the music.” Maya let Raven slide in between her and Clarke, setting her hands on Raven’s hips as Raven did the same to Clarke. “I’m assuming he’s off doing something with Monty.”

“Monty’s talking to Bellamy,” Clarke said.

“Speak of the devil,” Raven said, nodding her head towards behind Clarke.

“Get your hands of my woman, Reyes,” Bellamy barked. He stepped behind Clarke, pulling her from Raven’s grasp. “It’s my turn.”

“I’m sure it is,” Raven mumbled, dodging Clarke’s hand heading towards her arm. “We’ll leave you two alone,” she said, dragging a laughing Maya back towards the kitchen.

Clarke smiled up at Bellamy. “Let’s go.”

Nodding, he followed her back through the house and up the stairs. She pulled him into his old bedroom, not lived in since he moved in with her over the summer. His old bed and desk, which he had left there on the assumption that his sister would move in after him, remained clean. He could tell that the bed was freshly made, and he was thankful they wouldn’t be having sex on already sweat-stained sheets.

Clarke sat down on the end of the bed, removing her heels and tossing them onto desk chair. Then she grabs him by his belt loops, pulling him to her. She opens her legs slightly so he can stand between them, and she undoes his belt as he toes off his shoes and socks. Then she watches as Bellamy removes his shirt, leaving him in boxers with his pants pooled at his ankles.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, pushing his boxers down and grabbing his cock in his hand, “I want you to show me your tits.”

Clarke huffed, sliding her arms through the straps of her dress and shoving the top half down past her bra. She palmed her breasts as she watched Bellamy stroke his cock at a decent pace. She always loved watching him masturbate, just as much as he enjoyed watching her do the same. “Fuck, Bellamy, I love your cock.”

He chuckled. “I know you do, Clarke.” He continued to stroke his cock, but he knew that she’d get antsy soon enough.

Proving his point, Clarke moved her hands away from her breasts and pulled him closer to her. She guided his hands to her shoulders before grabbing his cock. She ran her thumb over the tip, and her other hand gently lowered to cradle his balls. She smiled as Bellamy’s eyes closed. When they opened again, she silently commanded him to keep his eyes on her. When she was sure that he wouldn’t look away, she brought lowered her mouth over his cock, sucking him in. She heard his sharp breaths as she moved her mouth down and back up, over and over. He was heavy in her mouth, his cock practically reaching her throat. She could feel his leg muscles tensing each time she moved her lips closer to the base of his cock, and his balls grew heavier in her hand.

“That feels so good, Clarke. So fucking good.” Bellamy threaded his hands through her hair, pushing into her mouth a bit. She didn’t resist. “Oh yeah, that’s the spot.” He could feel his cock finally hitting her throat. He loved the sensation, and he knew Clarke wouldn’t mind. He began to thrust at a steady pace, fucking her throat. He knew if he kept this up he would be done in no time. He moved a hand to Clarke’s cheek, caressing her there. She stared up at him, and he knew exactly what she wanted. Although he was hesitant to let go of her, the payoff would be well worth it. “Yeah, okay Clarke.”

She let Bellamy’s cock slip out of her mouth, smiling as she slid to her knees on the floor, and he took her place sitting on the bed. She grabbed his cock, lifting it up and kissing the underside before lowering her mouth to his balls. She pressed quick kisses to his balls, then sucked the flesh around it before giving them each a good suck, causing Bellamy to gasp above her. She knew that got him good if his thrusting was any indication. He did it ever time. She knew Bellamy loved this almost as much as she did. There was something about the heaviness of his balls on her tongue that just increased how much she wanted him.

“Clarke, I need to come.”

Clarke lifted her head, nodded once, and took his cock back into her mouth. She moved at a quick pace now, and she felt his fingers thread in her hair once more. She pushed herself further, letting his cock slide down to her throat. She gave a couple quick sucks, and she felt his signs: his thighs tensed, his fingers tightened in her hair. She felt Bellamy’s cock, suddenly even warmer in her mouth, and she moaned as his cum landed in the back of her mouth. She swallowed it as it came, which caused even more to come out. Once she was sure Bellamy was done she relaxed her jaw, but let his cock lie in her mouth as Bellamy caught his breath.

“Fuck, Clarke.” He pulled her mouth off of him. “You’re so good at that.” He brought her up to him, kissing her deeply and sliding his hands under her dress. He could feel the fabric of her panties, and he smiled as he pulled his mouth from hers. “You wore my favorite?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, waiting as he pulled her dress up and over her head. She watched as he kissed her stomach while simultaneously unhooking her bra with one hand. He then brought his mouth up to her breasts, licking her nipples and then sucking one into his mouth. She was now sitting in his lap, rolling her hips against him, and she could not only feel his cock hardening beneath her, but she could also feel just how slick she was becoming. “Bellamy, move.”

They rearranged themselves further up the bed. Clarke lied on her back, and Bellamy had kissed his way down to her clit. He licked her clit at alternating paces, which drove her a bit crazy, but she didn’t stop him. She moved her hips against his mouth, and sighed when he licked up and down her pussy. His tongue felt so good. “Bellamy, please, in—“

Bellamy did as he knew she wanted. He shoved his tongue inside of her, twisting it as much as possible. He moved his tongue around, and he loved how her walls tightened each time he moved so much as an inch. He traded his tongue for two fingers, and Clarke keened at that. He pushed his fingers deep, and he kissed and licked her clit. He knew that the combined sensation was a surefire way to get Clarke to come. He could hear how wet she was each time his fingers moved inside, and Clarke was rubbing her tits above him and breathy moans escaped her mouth above him.

“Bellamy, please,” she begged, “let me come.”

He moved his fingers quicker, in and out over and over, and he could feel her clit throb on his lips. Finally, he placed his lips over her clit, and sucked hard.

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke moaned, shaking as her pussy tightened around Bellamy’s fingers and her lower body moved against him. “Yeah, Bellamy, yes,” she cried as he continued to suck her clit as her body shook as she came down from her orgasm. _I have the best boyfriend._

Bellamy moved his mouth away from her, and he fisted his cock in his hand. He smiled at Clarke has he moved up above her, and groaned as bent her legs so her knees were raised and legs were spread. “Yeah, you ready for me?” he asked, taunting her. Bellamy lied down on top of Clarke, holding his dick and pushing only the tip into her.

Clarke raised her hips, giving him the go ahead signal, and said, “You know I am.”

Bellamy pushed the rest of the way in, and groaned as he felt Clarke tighten her pussy around him. He held her thighs, pushing them back a bit to open her pussy more. He had more room for a good angle this way.

Clarke leaned up, kissing Bellamy and sucking on his tongue. She could hear him groan along with the sound of her own heartbeat, and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his cock move out and back in again. “Fuck, Bell, you fuck my pussy so well,” she said, “fuck me faster, please.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrow. “Yeah? I can do that for you.”

He moved above her, feeling her wetness surround his cock, watching her face flush and her body start to shine with sweat. “Oh, Clarke, babe, yes. You feel so good, Clarke. Your pussy is so warm and wet for me.” He rubbed two fingers on her clit, and then he offered them to Clarke. He groaned as she sucked his fingers. “That’s what I taste every time I eat you out. You always taste so good.”

Clarke moaned, and she could tell she wasn’t going to last longer. Bellamy was hitting her in just the right ways on each thrust, and now he moved his fingers back to her clit. “Bellamy, I’m gonna come soon. Just keep going, please, I want you to come inside of me, I want you to make me come.”

Bellamy groaned, moving his hips slightly faster now. Clarke’s begging always got him closer to the edge. He could feel her pussy tightening, then relaxing, as he moved in an out.

“Oh fuck, Bellamy, yes. Yes, yes,” Clarke cried, her pussy clenching around his cock.

Bellamy held onto one thigh as he fucked her through her orgasm and continued to rub her clit. As Clarke’s pussy continued to squeeze his dick, he came with a groan. “Fuck,” he sighed, feeling his cum pool around his dick inside of Clarke’s pussy.

Clarke pulled him down to kiss her. “That was so good. Thank you.”

“Thank you, too,” he replied.

“What time is it?”

He checked his watch and smiled. “12:15. Mission accomplished.”

Laughing, Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy’s waist, and pushed at his shoulders until he rolled them over so she was straddling him.

“It’s still early,” she rasped out. “Ready for round two?”

THE END

 


End file.
